A distributed file system may include multiple storage servers that are each associated with at least one storage device that is used to store files of the distributed file system. Multiple users may access the distributed file system in order to store different files across the storage servers. For example, a first user may access the distributed file system to store a first file and a second user may access the distributed file system to store a second file in the distributed file system. The first file and the second file may be stored in storage servers of the distributed file system.
The files in a distributed file system may be stored in one of multiple storage servers based on characteristics of each respective file. For example, a first file associated with a first characteristic may be stored in a first storage server and a second file associated with a second characteristic may be stored in a second storage server.